kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Sorel
"I...I want to go with you! Maybe starting a new journey won't be so hard... or maybe it has already begun!" 'Amy Sorel '''is a main and playable character in Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance. Appearance Amy has red-ish pink hair that is in corkscrew ponytails. Her outfit greatly resembles one of a gothic lolita, including the many lace accesories and victorian feel. Around her neck is a collar that is made of grey and black lace with a large magenta rose in the front. She wears a short dress that sits just below the shoulders. The dresses "collar" is a pale brown fur. The dress is black and has some magenta markings on it. At the end of the sleeves are tufts of black and magenta lace. The dress splits to show a ruffled grey skirt. Under that, you can sort've see magenta bloomers that have black lace at the bottoms. She wears fishnet stockings that come up to about mid-theigh. At the top of the stockings is a strip of megenta ribbon. Her shoes are almost knee-high black boots that have a band of magenta sticking out at the top. Forms *Magenta and black cat- Great Woods *Magenta siamese- Earth *Magenta cat- ToonTown *Magenta Kau- Neopia Alternate Outfits Most of her alt. outfits have the main color of magenta Drives Personality She prefers to not become close to anyone in fear of them leaving her, like her parents did. Becuase of this, she is very timid and distant. Relationships 'Namine- '''Namine was the first to try to get close to her becuase she could tell that Amy just wanted to fit in. After that, Amy stayed close to Namine at all times. Sometimes when she didn't want to talk, Namine told the group her idea. After a bit, she finally got used to having friends and trusted them enough to speak in front of them.﻿ Story The Beginning Amy was an orphan from a village in Hyrule, but one day she wandered into the Hyrule Castle, only to be found by Princess Zelda. Zelda decided that she would keep her in the castle. Learning much from Zelda, she can use a rapier just as skillfully Zelda can. When the party arrives, Amy and Rinoa are the ones who welcome them into the castle. Amy enjoys the group so much that she asked Zelda if she could go with them. Zelda said yes, and right before the party leaves, she catches up with them and asks if she can go with them. Xid, seeing the potential in her, allows her to come on the rest of the journey with them. Weapon Her weapons of choice are rapiers. This is probably because those are the weapons Zelda uses. Rapiers *Blessing from Above- starting *Soul Edge- Ultimate *Unicorn- gift from Zephie *Garnet Pain- Graveyard of Dreams Abilities She can perform meduim-strength physical attacks and powerful black magic. She can also perform medium-strength buffing skills. Black Magic *Fire/Fira/Firaga *Blizzard/Blizzera/Blizzga *Water/Watera/Waterga *Aero/Aeroa/Aeroga *Flare *Violent Pain *Fire Ball *Tidal Wave *Stalagmite *Meteor Storm *Blade Roll *Ground Dasher *Bloody Howling *Ivy Rush Buffing *Vail *Viligence *Bravery *Sheild Quotes﻿ Victory *"The end." (any boss) *"Does it hurt?" (any enemy) *"Oops...there you go." (any friend battle) Defeat *"I won't forgive you." (any friend battle) *"It's all your fault." (any boss) *"Get lost." (any enemy) In-Battle *"Words of a loser are meaningless." (before death strike) *"Hope only brings disappointment." (while casting powerful spell) *"The truth of the matter is you are weak." (after powerful attack) *"Determination does not equal strength." (after powerful attack) *"Only the victor can decide what is justice." (before powerful attack) *"I'll break you." (before powerful attack) *"O flickering blaze, burn... Fire Ball!" (fire ball incantation) *"O mad and greedy waters, rise up and storm the very heavens... Tidal Wave!" *"O disturbing power now unleashed, mete thy judgment upon the evil before me... Violent Pain!" *"O gathering flames of darkness, treat our dear guests to the strains of your terrible song... Bloody Howling!" *"O unmerciful and unnamed queen of thorns... Awake! Ivy Rush!" Trivia *She is the only person in the main characters that is from a different franchise *Her hair resembles Teto Kasane's from Audio City *The reason she can use Drives is because her father, Raphael, was a keyblade master Gallery Amy Sorel4.jpg|Her normal appearance amy sorel3.png|Her appearance in Hyrule amy sorel2.png|Her Royalty Costume Charm appearance amy sorel.png|Her alternate outfit christmas town amy.png|Her Christmas Town appearance ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Heroes